Tortured Future of Maybe
by Aloysha aka Solis
Summary: Chris is a very…interesting person to say the least. From a war torn future he came back in time to make the world a better place…but for whom? (Slash, Chris/Wyatt (A future Wyatt, not Baby Wyatt)


Tortured Future 

Author: Solis Starchild 

Chapter: 1/1

Series: Maybe

Warnings: Slash, of the Chris/Wyatt nature, graphic imagery, mature subjects, an insane OC or two and…well I make it up as I go along.

Summery: Chris is a very…interesting person to say the least. From a war torn future he came back in time to make the world a better place…but for whom? 

Chris walked into the nursery, hands behind his back. He stared at the sleeping child, lips pursed thoughtfully. The baby put up a field when he got too close. There was no trust yet, but he would earn. He didn't care how long it took, but he would earn it. 

He owed it to Wyatt, even though the baby would never know it. 

He thought back to Leo for a moment then dismissed the former whitelighter with nary a pang of regret or anger. He didn't hate Leo, or even dislike the man, but he was unneeded. Wyatt didn't need him, he hadn't needed him before and he didn't need him now. He didn't need the witches either, Wyatt was a survivor; Chris knew that better than anyone. 

A soft coo alerted him to the fact Wyatt was now awake. He walked over and looked into pure blue eyes. He reached in, expecting the shield again. He raised an eyebrow when he encountered warm, soft skin. He smirked slightly and rubbed his thumb over the baby's cheek. 

"See Wyatt, it only took a little time. Just like before, just a little time and…you'll be mine again." 

"Funny, I never thought I was yours." A soft voice quipped while warm breath tickled his neck. "Not officially anyway. I think my mom would be upset, what with you never making an honest man of me and all." 

"Go away." It'd be so much easier that way. No taunting voice or teasing touches, not fear that he'd finally gone off the deep end and lost it…so much easier for him. 

It wasn't easy with him though, Chris had never lived a day of his life easily since he'd meet him, with his sandy brown hair and pale blue eyes, full pouting lips that could spit out painful spells, embarrassing curses, and loving words all in one breath and soft calloused hands. 

Soft lips formed a pout. "Why? I thought…Chris…I…" 

"Because when I turn around you won't be there." It hurt so much to see it wasn't real yet. "I know it, it's not time yet." 

"Spoilsport." A soft annoyed exhale. "Soon though, soon you'll save me? You won't let it end like…like it did before will you?" 

"Soon." 

"…you blew up my father." Gently accusing, like the warm hands were gentle torture and the ache in his chest was beautifully painful. 

"Yes." 

"'s not a nice thing to do Chris. Most people would be upset if their lover blew up their parents." Chris smirked, unconcerned. 

"I only do what I think is best for you." 

"Always for me." A soft hmm of thought then a hand touching the chain he had under his shirt. "Do me a favor Chris." 

"Anything." 

"Do refrain from blowing up the rest of my family. Just because I can live without them doesn't mean I don't need, or want them." 

"You don't *need* them. You have me." 

"But you've already proven it won't last forever." Chris started and began to turn his head but a light squeeze on his arm made him think better of it. "You broke up my parents, or helped anyway, a witch and a 'Lighter. I'm not exactly oozing faith at the moment." 

"That's different." 

"Mmm?" 

"You're half-whitelighter and I'm not on my way to becoming an elder, to say the very least of the matter, and…I'd destroy everything before anyone could make me give you up again. I would kill every witch, warlock, demon, elder, whitelighter, blacklighter, elf, nymph and whatever else got in my way, just to keep you." 

"And what a bloody fight it be." 

"Best kind." 

"I pity anyone in your way." 

"Don't. They started it after all." 

Soft laugh. "You always know how to flatter a guy Chris." 

He snorted. "What can I say Wyatt, you're not a candy and flowers type of guy." 

Light nip of teeth on his ear. It sent chills up his spine and a sense of longing overtook him. Warm tongue over the 'abused' skin, the feel of hot breath and the soft laughter…it all made him acutely aware of what he couldn't touch. 

"God, Wyatt, stop teasing. I'm dead, not inhuman." Soft tickle of hair against his cheek as a well-defined chest pressed against his back. "Wyatt…" 

"Yes?" 

"I miss you, god I miss you." 

"I know." The warmth started to fade away. "Miss you too. Take good care of me Chris, maybe make an honest man out of me this time." 

"There was never anything honest about you when I meet you." Chris muttered, gripping the edge of the crib and trying desperately to cling to something, inside of him, that had been gone long ago. Lost in the wasteland that was his future. 

"How very true. Be good Chris." 

He finally gave into the impulse and looked over his shoulder. His fingers slipped from the wood of the crib and he fell to his knees, closing his eyes to block it all out. 

The emptiness. It was just him again, him and an infant who would never be his Wyatt, because his Wyatt was gone, part of a future that no longer existed. Wyatt was gone…

He couldn't help but wonder if perhaps he'd lost his mind. 


End file.
